Diarys Work Wonders
by xSheepie
Summary: Ed's been having dreams about a certain Coronal and Al's getting worried, believing there nightmare's. What happens when Roy comes over and reads Ed's diary? And when Ed comes out of the bathroom and his towel slips, well things are destined to get a tad bit steamy. Ed/Mustang Warning: SLASH Don't like, don't read!


"_Coronal Mustang." Ed said as he sauntered into the room. "I've been meaning to talk to you abou-"_

"_Kiss me." The Coronal sat at his desk, behind a mountain of paperwork he now pushed aside. "Kiss me." He stood up and walked over to Fullmetal. Ed nodded, eyes wide and leaned in shyly. Mustang curled one arm around Fullmetal's thin waist, pulling him closer, so there was no space between them. He pressed his hot lips against Ed's, in a tender, slow kiss. Ed twisted his fingers through the older man's dark hair, moving his lips in sync with Mustangs. Mustang leaned back and Fullmetal opened his eyes, hazy with need._

"_Why did you stop?" he asked, a bit breathless._

"_Tell me you love me." _

"_I-I-I love you." Mustang pulled Ed back to his chest kissing his face, lips, chin, neck. Mustang pushed Ed's red coat off his shoulders and it landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, forgotten. Soon his shirt, pants and boxers followed. Mustang led him over to his desk, and bent him over it. _

"_Coronal…please…" Ed moaned._

_He lowered his head next to Fullmetals ear and whispered the words back at him. "I love you, Edward Elric."_

_Mustang kissed a line down Fullmetals spine, and he shivered and convulsed. "Please Roy!"_

"_What do you want?" Mustang teased._

"_I want you inside me!" _

Ed jerked awake, panting. Al sat against the wall beside his bed, looking up at his brother curiously. "Brother? Are you alright?"

"I-what happened?"

"You started panting and moaning and then you woke yourself up. Nightmare?" His brother guessed.

"Ye-yeah. Sorry to have bothered you…Did I say anything?"

"No, nothing coherent anyway. Why?"

"…Morbid curiosity. Wanted to make sure I didn't start crying or something…" Ed trailed off in a nervous chuckle. _God, what if Al finds out I'm dreaming about Coronal Mustang, thinking about him and me…doing it?_ Ed thought, _it's bad enough he thinks I'm in love with Winrey, what would he say if he realized I'm gay…or bi at least?_ Ed shook his head. _I won't tell him, nothing will come of it anyway. Fortunately or unfortunately, _he thought a bit ruefully.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly six, brother. Are you thinking to start your day?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright."

Ed slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. Dark circles had gathered under his bloodshot eyes and a headache was pounding in his head. His hair was in messy disarray and he had a boner.

_Think of something weird, distractions… _he thought to himself. He couldn't chance masturbating when Al was so close. Ed turned on the hot water, letting it warm up. _Puppies, dragons, Philosopher's Stones, Xing, automail, _Ed thought, avoiding touching his softening erection. He scrubbed his hair with cherry scented shampoo Winrey had left last time she visited. He finished up stepped out of the shower picking up his toothbrush and sticking it in his mouth. He dried off and wrapped the damp towel around his waist.

When he left the steam filled bathroom he could only stare. Al was gone, but the mews coming from the kitchen suggested he had picked up a stray kitten again, and Coronal Roy Mustang sat on his bed, flipping through his diary.

He was dressed in his uniform, polished boots propped up on a chair, staring intently at a page halfway through the book. His hair was slicked back with two unruly obsidian stands fell across his face, but _damn_ he looked good!

Ed's mouth dropped open and his toothbrush fell out of his mouth, cinnamon toothpaste getting smeared into the carpet.

"Finished staring?" Roy smirked, looking up.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir." Ed flushed, ducking his head. "I mean…what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to leave that there?" Roy asked, deflecting the question. Ed looked down at the toothbrush and bent to pick it up. Unfortunately, as he was standing back up, his towel slipped and pooled at his feet.

Ed turned beet red and Roys smile widened. He left the book on the bed and slinked towards Ed. Ed had picked up the towel and now it was clutched in one hand in a death grip. He forgot he was trying to preserve his modesty and cover up when Roy rubbed one hand up his chest.

"If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Roy asked, looking into Fullmetals golden eyes.

To be continued…

(Please take 10 seconds and leave comments! Thanks!)


End file.
